Hojo and Kagome's sleepover!
by ChiLover
Summary: When Hojo comes back and try's to say he is sorry!
1. The start

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuysha!  
Hojo and Kagome's Sleepover!  
Chapter one- The start  
One day Hojo went over to Kagome's house and said that his apartment complex had been deteriorating by a rotten fungus called Booblaca-Risher  
Risher. That had caused him to need to stay at a close friend's house.  
Kagome said ok come on in. Nice place you got here. Did you change the place around? No we just got some new furniture. Oh that's great. So where will I be staying Kagome? Ummmmmm.......... Let me see. I will have to call and  
tell my parents though. Let's see the number is 555-6395. Ring, Ring. Hello. Hi mom! This is Kagome. Can Hojo sleepover tonight. His complex was destroyed by a rotten fungus. Ok hun that is fine. Are you sure about this after what he has done to you. Yes mom. (with a sigh). He is sleeping in another room, plus I will lock my door so no harm will be done to me or my child. Oh wait didn't she have a sleepover at her friend Jennny Lims house. Oh yeah mom thanks for reassuring me! You're welcome. Mom I called you to ask where Hojo could sleep. Let's see he could sleep in the guest room no  
one goes in. Ok thanks mom! Bye! Bye hun! Ok Hojo my mom sad you could  
sleep in the guest room down the hall to your left. Ok thanks Kagome. Kagome goes and sits by the window and sees that Hojo's house was not being  
tested or any thing. So she decided to play a little trick on Hojo. So later that night, at dinner, Kagome asked Hojo when he was going back to his complex. He did not hesitate at all. In about two days. Well in those two days what will the scientist's be doing? He replied in an unsure voice. Oh I don't know maybe testing out the fungus and it causes, but they did  
not do anything today. They just found out what happened when someone called. And then the land lord sent out a letter that said every one in the  
west side of the complex had to stay in a temporary space. Either in another space in the complex for a small fee, or in a friend's house. And I said what the hey maybe I should just come to your house. And that's how I got here pretty much. Well that was an interesting story there Hojo, said Kagome's mom. Well looks like we are all done here Kagome. We should help your parents out and clean the dishes. Ok, said Kagome as she followed Hojo  
into the kitchen. Hojo stepped out and said, Kagome I am so sorry for abusing you. I don't know what came over me. Something just told me that you are so beautiful and that I should do something about it. And that was wrong of what I did to solve that. Will you forgive me Kagome? I rather not discuss this right now I am still a little frustrated with you right now.  
Plus why did you not discuss this when we were in the dining room. You could of told my parents that you were sorry, and to Inuyasha and Maroku too. Well I am a little embarrassed. Embarrassed? Embarrassed? Do you know how humiliating it was for me to go around not married and having a baby.  
Well you should know now since you have been in jail all those years. I really think you should go back for thinking you know how it feels to be humiliated. I am so mad I won't tell my daughter who her real father was. And it was you. Kagome quickly smacked Hojo in the face. SMACK! Ouch. What was that for? You know what it is for you little craver. Well you need to know something, you will never get anything from me again. And she walked  
away.  
  
End of chapter one did you like it? I was pretty amazed on how much I wrote. Any way I will give you more info in the next chapter. 


	2. The sleepover party!

Chapter two- The sleepover party!  
Much later that night Kagome heard a strange noise that was coming from outside. What she saw was so amazing that she had to stand up and see the whole thing. It was a huge thank you card that Hojo had made for her. He was so excited to show it to her that he ran away before she could see him.  
But she knew who else could it be from. And I had a huge talk with Hojo  
last night. Then Kagome signaled Hojo into her room, (this is an inside joke to my friends, nothing lemony went on that night. Well maybe). Once  
Hojo came in the room Kagome gave him the biggest kiss in the whole universe, (and Katherine you are not queen of it), it was for almost like 2 minutes, then a little peck on the cheek for thank you. But did Kagome know  
his true secret?  
  
That was a short chapter I was just warming up on the first. 


End file.
